The Vile Set
The Vile equipment is an equipment set found in Infinity Blade II. The primary items of the set are required to obtain the Holy Band. It should be noted that the Vile Set is more suited for speed and attack, not defense or health. While the entire set is equipped (with the Holy Band and either the Vile Blade, Vile Thorn, or Vile Mace), you will gain the bonus of "Drop Rare Items +30%", allowing you to easily find Large Keys from boss fights, along with powerful weapons and armor. It is highly recommended you use this armor set when fighting high level titans, and especially any Deathless you encounter, as these enemies have a high rare item drop rate. Primary Set Items Vile Blade The sword is received by heading down the hill to the right after defeating the first enemy of a Rebirth. Tap the stump, where you will fight both the Bog Giant and the Moss Golem. After the Moss Golem is defeated, you will receive the Vile Blade. The Vile Blade is dropped so you don't have to pick it up. Vile Helm The Vile Helm is found by first obtaining the Crown Map (either through a drop or purchasing it from the store for $175,000) and entering the cavern below the castle where you fight the Stone Demon. After you fight the Titan on the bridge and progress forward one spot, tap on the portion of the carving on the opposite wall that is indicated by the map to receive the Vile Helm. Vile Armor In the ruined arena, climb the tree once it has completely grown. Instead of dropping off at the usual location, just outside of the entry to two bosses, Siris will find himself in a small cove, occupied by a new foe. Collect all the bags of gold to wake Gargap and defeat it to receive the Vile Armor. If worn (with all pieces of the set) in the Shrine, it will unlock the Holy Band after the cutscene concludes. Vile Shield After starting a new bloodline and defeating the first Titan, instead of going to the left path, take the right path, to the bottom of the dam. After defeating the first Titan there, follow the right path towards the large statue, and interact with the socket. If the player has obtained the Infinity Blade, then a panel will open up to reveal the holding place of The Dark Fiend. It will have the shield on its chest and you will receive the shield upon defeating the Fiend. It is also the only shield that is always worn on the arm and not the back. Secondary Set Items Vile Mace This Heavy weapon can be obtained through Prize Wheels and Large Chests. It is not needed to obtain the Holy Band. Vile Thorn This Dual weapon can be obtained through Prize Wheels and Large Chests. It is not needed to obtain the Holy Band. Trivia *Ausar is often referred as being "vile", making it possible that he equipped the Vile set before having his memory wiped. He is also wearing the armour in the shrine, with his "wife". *The Vile Set can be considered the equivalent of the Dark Mech Set of IB1. Both sets consists of weapons that have high attack power and high Dark damage, whereas their armors have high health and attack. However unlike the Dark Mech Set, the Vile Set is not obtained in the negative bloodlines. *Ausar wore this armour before the storyling of Infinity Blade. In Infinity Blade Origins, it shows him wearing it when he imprisons the worker of secrets. Gallery AusarA.PNG AusarF.PNG AusarV.PNG VileThorn.jpg|The Vile Mace DualVile.jpg|The Vile Thorn Category:IB2 1.2 Category:Equipment Sets Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Armor in Infinity Blade II Category:Armor in Infinity Blade III